gugagamesfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Predefinição:•/doc
Esta é a predefinição ponto, que se parece mais com " • ". Ela funciona de forma semelhante ao código html "' •' ". redireciona para esta página e pode ser usada como um nome alternativo para ela. Esta predefinição é usada quando você desejar um grande ponto negrito "·'''", mas algo menor que um ndash "–" ou um mdash "—". Para situações em que o tamanho da fonte da lista é 80% ou menor que o tamanho normal, fazendo com que o "·'" seja muito pequeno. Uso normal É recomendando que '''não' se use espaços antes da predefinição e que seja usado um espaço simples após ela, deste modo: Salt Pepper It will render one space on each side of the bullet, like this: :Sal • Pimenta Se a linha acabar, a linha deverá quebrar após o ponto, não antes, deste modo: :Sal • :Pimenta Para longas listas cada ítem pode ser colocado em sua própria linha, sem espaços entre cada ítem e a predefinição. Exemplo: Sal Pimenta Vinagre Orégano (Não importa se há ou não espaços no fim da linha, após as predefinições.) Como antes, também é possível haver espaços dos dois lados da predefinição, deste jeito: :Sal • Pimenta • Vinagre • Orégano E se a linha acabar, irá acabar após um dos pontos, não antes, assim: :Sal • Pimenta • :Vinagre • Orégano Uso incorreto Se a predefinição for usada de modo errado, em alguns casos poderá não funcionar normalmente. Como por exemplo quando não há ou há espaços demais próximos à predefinição, como os exemplos: Sal Pimenta Sal Pimenta Both of them will render exactly as before, with just one space on each side of the bullet, like this: :Salt • Pepper And it will still only line break after the bullet, like this: :Salt • :Pepper But putting one or more spaces before the template will cause problems, like these examples: Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Salt Pepper Then it will render with two spaces before the bullet, and one after, like this: :Salt • Pepper And if it line breaks it might break before the bullet, like this: :Salt : • Pepper Technical details The space before the bullet is a non-breaking space. That means it will not line break and will not collapse together with normal spaces that come before the template. The space after the bullet is a normal space. That means it wraps (allows line breaks) and it will collapse together with normal spaces that come after the template to form one single space. Dot size reference list There are several other templates with similar functionality: * - Bold middot "·" is mostly used for dotted lists. * - Ndash "–" is a short dash. * - Mdash "—" is a long dash. When making dotted lists you might need to handle proper word wrapping (line breaking): * ** - Prevents wraps inside links and only allows wraps between the links and in normal text, very useful for link lists and easy to use. ** - Prevents wraps in both text and links. For the really tricky wrapping cases when you need full control, for instance in very complex long link lists. en:Template:•